La maladie du Dragon
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Yuuri tombe malade sans se rendre compte, son pouvoir trop grand pour son corps n'arrange rien. A peine arrivé à Shinmakoku qu'il son esprit et son corps plongé dans les ténèbres...
1. Commencement

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, mais cette histoire est à moi. Mon petit bébé.

Notes qu'il faut savoir : Je commence cette fanfic sans savoir si je serais lue ou non. Sachez que j'ai déjà une fin en tête et si l'histoire ne fonctionne pas, j'y mettrait fin tout simplement. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aux auteurs que vous lisez, pas seulement moi. Sur ces paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri regarda ses notes de cours sans y comprendre quoique ce soit, ces absences dû aux conflits de ses terres. Maoh d'un monde comme Shinmakoku n'était pas une tâche de tout repos, et même son lit était occupé par un garçon aux cheveux blonds... Les seuls moments où il était seul c'était dans le monde dans lequel il était né, bien que son âme viennent de ces lieux emplis de magie. Il gomma un petit dessin des mazokus au coin de sa feuille en se disant que même sur terre, un part de lui restait en ces lieux. Il s'étendit dans son lit bien moins confortable en pensant à celui squatter par Wolfram. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il se collait tant à lui. Oui, ils étaient fiancés, mais ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident. Il regarda par la fenêtre, l'air de rien ce pot de colle commençait à lui manquer, il s'était fait à dormir à ses côtés, de sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait en permanence.

-Il faut vraiment que je me sorte ça de la tête...

-Yuuri, viens manger !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se leva et sorti de sa chambre avançant doucement vers le salon, il sentait les bonnes odeurs sans que son estomac en gronde d'impatience. Il se sentait comme malade. Il s'installa sur une chaise sous le regard interrogateur de son grand frère.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Je peux te soigner, si tu veux.

-Shori, non merci.

-Grand-frère, Yuuri et j'insiste.

Yuuri décidément malade se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre les médicaments pour les maux d'estomac. La pharmacie au dessus d'un lavabo évidement remplie d'eau dans lequelle il tomba sans toucher à son but initial. Le voyage entre les deux mondes fut comme à son habitude très court. Il se sentait déjà mieux sans qu'il se l'explique. Il regarda autour de lui et vit sa fille adoptive lui sourire et attendre sagement qu'il sorte de la rivière. La raison de sa présence dans ses lieux l'intriguait ainsi que son inaction.

-Greta ?

-Je ne suis pas votre fille.

La petite demoiselle mit sa main sur le front du souverain et grimaça avant de se mettre à crier un nom qui ne lui semblait pas si étranger que ça. Ulrike, la vierge originelle était-elle sortie de son temple ? Il ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sorti de l'eau et frissonna comme si la quitter était une mauvaise idée.

-Gisela, pourrais-tu envoyer un message au château du serment de sang.

-Tout de suite.

En voyant la vierge originelle à ses côtés le Maoh ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagnant. La dame éternelle utilisa ses pouvoirs et regarda d'un air grave ce jeune homme. Trop de pouvoir vivait en lui... C'était la cause première de sa maladie... La deuxième serait la solution malgré elle. Elle rentra à son sanctuaire Yuuri flottant dans les airs afin de prier Shinou.

-Ulrike, ils arrivent dans un vingtaine de minutes.

-Merci Gisela, tu peux prendre congé.

La jeune fille à la peau halée s'en alla regardant ce qui entourait le Maoh, elle frissonna, cela faisait peur cette magie, elle se félicita d'âtre qu'une humaine en ce moment... Aussi beau et majestueux que pouvais être un mazoku, mais les pouvoirs avoir des conséquences, elle avait vu en ce jour de printemps.

Ulrike supplia le grand roi de tout son cœur jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wolfram accompagné dans son demi-frère, Conrad. Le mazoku de flammes enlaça dans ses bras son fiancé qui l'avait tant manqué et regarda la vierge originelle qui semblait très inquiète. Conrad posa sa main sur le front du maoh et prit un air grave.

-Je crains qu'il ait attrapé la maladie du dragon.

-Je pense aussi, une solution qui permettrait de rien détruire ?

Ulrike sourit doucement avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux.

-Il y en une, seulement, je ne suis pas certaine que ça fonctionne.

Conrad savait que la femme ne dirait pas quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir la confirmation de son intuition. Il prit le corps de Yuuri en douceur sous les protestations de Wolfram qui voulait absolument le faire. Son demi-frère le regarda avant de lui répliquer qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le porter. Le garçon à la chevelure blonde fit la moue avant de laisser son frère s'occuper de son fiancé, en se promettant silencieuse que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le payerait. Même quand il dormait, il trouvait le moyen de tricher... Wolfram était néanmoins inquiet pour sa santé, et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Si il était en train mourir. Le mazoku du feu sentit son cœur battre la chamade comme jamais suivant les faits et gestes du soldat. Il déposa sur le lit confortable le souverain et vérifia sa température légèrement plus élevé que d'habitude.

-Veille sur lui et s'il se réveille, ne l'agresse pas s'il te plaît, il est faible.

-Pff, C'est vraiment un grand boulet.

-Wolfram, je ne suis aveugle, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes.

Pour toute réponse à sa provocation son frère lui envoya un regard qui l'aurait sûrement tué si ses yeux étaient des armes qu'utilisaient les humains du monde du Maoh était natif. Il quitta la pièce sachant qu'il était en bonne main et alla parler à Gwendal, si quelqu'un devait être au courant de la santé du dirigeant, c'est bien son régent. Le mazoku aux long cheveux noirs soupira avant de grogner quelques mots que Conrad interprétait comme une invitation à entrer.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais Yuuri est rentré.

-A la bonne heure, il va pouvoir arrangé notre souci en petit Shimaron.

-Justement, je penses pas qu'il soit en état, il a la maladie du dragon.

-Tu est sérieux ? Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis le deuxième maoh qui était un mazoku de feu qui a fait de gros dégât dans le Sud.

-J'ai bien peur, je vais chercher des infos sur cet homme...

-Je chercherai de mon côté aussi. Yuuri est sous surveillance ?

-Wolfram veille sur lui.

-Parfait. La seule chose qui a arrêté le roi, on disait que c'était l'amour... Et encore c'est qu'une rumeur...

Il sourit avant de s'en aller laissant son frangin envahi de papiers. Il monta sur son cheval et galopa à la recherche de son ami qui espionnait à gauche et à droite. Il n'était pas facile de le trouver quand on le cherchait, il apparaissait souvent dans des cas comme celui-ci sans qu'on lui demande.

Wolfram épongea le front de son fiancé avec soin, il était vrai que Yuuri était du genre à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments quels qu'ils soit. Seule la peur était assez puissante pour percer cette carapace. Le Mazoku du feu était bien plus inquièt qu'il paraissait. Il laissa ses larmes couler doucement tandis qu'il continuait ses gestes. Son boulet lui manquait et surtout sa chaleur. Il avait senti le corps froid de l'homme qu'il aimait et pour remédier à cela, il avait enlacer le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Un réchauffement temporaire avait eu lieu, mais pas assez pour qu'il remarque. Il abandonne pleurant doucement une de ses mains dans avait conscience que d'autres pouvait le voir. Il était trop mal pour retenir sa peine. Son homme était atteint d'une maladie dangereuse non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour le peuple. Il s'endormit la tête sur le torse de celui dont il était amoureux. Les doutes le rongeant de l'intrieur.

Gwendal voulant vérifier si son petit frère s'en sortait, sourit en voyant que Wolfram avait tout donné avant de s'endormir sur le Maoh. Il mit une couverture sur le jeune homme avant de regarder son roi qui semblait apaisé et dont le pouvoir semblait canaliser du moins pour l'instant. Il n'aimait pas devoir demander à Anissina, mais il n'avait pas le choix, toutes les fois que son pouvoir avait passé pour l'aider à faire ses machines bizarres, la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge ne refuserait pas.

Il vit à ce moment que ces deux jeunes étaient fait pour être ensemble, tous les deux innocents dans un degré différent. Et de ce qu'il avait entendu du monde de son souverain, il comprenait la légère réticence de Yuuri à s'engager avec son frère. Il devait vraiment s'imprimer dans la tête que Shinmakoku et la terre étaient deux mondes complètement différents mais semblables dans l'ensemble.

Il partit de la pièce et se dirigea en premier vers la bibliothèque du château. Il fut surpris de pas trouver autant que ça sur le second Maoh de ces terres. Il massa son crâne en grognant, le mystère restait entier, ce qu'il en savait de cette maladie se transmettait de bouche à oreille, et le régent avait tendance à se méfier de ce genre de réseaux d'informations. Tout et son inverse était possible, il suffit d'un avis qui diverge et l'information prend un autre tournant. L'aîné de la fratrie était vraiment dans le pétrin. Le Maoh comptait sur lui. Il se marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'inventrice en tout genre. Rien même les protestations de Sire Von Christ qu'il entendait, ne l'arrêterait pas...


	2. Inquiétude

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, mais cette histoire est à moi.

Notes qu'il faut savoir : Voici le second chapitre, je travaille sans bêta, c'est peut-être un tord, mais vu mon rythme, j'en épuiserai plus d'un. Merci à Miyabie-chan pour sa review c'est bête, mais ça m'a motivé à écrire plus vite les mots qui suivent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gwendal soupira en voyant qu'il au pas de la porte qui le mènerait vers cet enfer, il poussa la porte. La situation était trop grave, il entra dans la pièce. Il vit Gunther bondir de sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux. C'est fou comment un être aussi responsable que lui pouvait changer.

-Le roi est-il rentré Gwendal ?

-Oui.

-Je suis soulagé.

L'aîné de la fratrie sentit un poids sur son cœur tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la femme. Il ne voulait pas le cacher que le Maoh était malade, mais le connaissant, il ferait tout un plat en sachant la vérité. Il grogna un peu avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Anissina.

-On a besoin de toi et de tes inventions.

-En quel Honneur ?

L'homme aux cheveux sombres posa un regard sur le seigneur Von Christ qui au lieu de s'en aller de la salle était resté.

-Messire Von Christ qu'est qui vous tracasse ?

-Le roi va bien ?

Gwendal grimaça avant de regarder alternativement la femme aux cheveux rouge et l'homme à la longue chevelure violette. Il soupira et leur expliqua brièvement la situation qui les préoccupait. Comme prévu, Gunther sortit de la pièce en hurlant et se dirigeant vers la chambre du seigneur pour lequel il s'inquiétait tant laissant. La femme avec le régent du royaume. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que la dame réfléchissait silencieusement une main sur son menton.

-C'est bien que je craignais. Je vais voir si je peux inventer quelque chose pour absorber pouvoir sans que ça dégénère.

-Merci.

L'aîné tourna les talons avant de quitter la pièce déjà occupée par les bruits que faisait la femme quand elle travaillait. Il retourna à son bureau en repassant devant la chambre du Maoh qui semblait agité et pour cause le tuteur du Maoh tentait par presque tous les moyens de réveiller son souverain sous un regard rempli de haine de Wolfram.

-Messire Von christ au lieu de faire des bêtises aller chercher des informations.

En croisant le regard de son jeune frère, il savait qu'il avait évité le pire en disant ses mots. Il sortit de la pièce en poussant un peu l'homme aux habits blancs qui s'inquiétait décidément trop quand il s'agissait de Yuuri. Le mazoku du feu vérifia la température de son fiancé un peu alarmé, il devenait glacial. Il serra sa main tendrement l'embrassa doucement en suppliant doucement qu'il se réveille et qu'il recommence à faire son boulet. Son état l'inquiétait. Il posa un bisou sur son front en rougissant. L'homme à l'uniforme bleu dégagea une mèche noire du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de se reculer.

-On s'embrassera quand tu iras mieux boulet. Tu vas t'en souvenir crois-moi.

Il s'installa sur le matelas en soupirant. Wolfram se concentra afin d'utiliser son pouvoir des flammes à son essence pour réchauffer le corps froid de cet homme pour qui son cœur battait.

Gwendal et Gunther fouillaient les archives du château sans y trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en espérant que Conrad reviendrait bientôt avec de meilleures nouvelles bientôt. Le petit Shimaron n'était la porte à côté, ils le savaient. Pour leur grand malheur tous ceux qui avaient vécu sous le règne du deuxième étaient morts et enterrer. Le grand sage absent pour une cause qu'ils n'expliquaient pas. Ils surent que la solution viendrait à eux ou détruirait tout. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à réfléchir. Les deux hommes s'endormirent dos à dos. La journée avait été longue pour eux.

Le mazoku du feu demanda une couverture, une servante aux cheveux bleus lui apporta en souriant. Elle lui tendit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le noble aux cheveux dorés s'installa sur le divan en s'enroulant dans les draps. Il posa un dernier regard sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il respirait régulièrement. Fatigué, lui aussi, il ferma les yeux dans son uniforme militaire. Pas un seul instant, il avait pensé de mettre sa robe de chambre.

-Wolf...

Dans sa tentative de rétablir son fiancé, Wolfram avait tenté de transmettre un peu de chaleurs qui était le propre du feu qui l'habitait. Yuuri avait senti la magie de cet homme dont il était fiancé. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, se réveiller... Et surtout demander à Wolfram ce qui se passait. Pourquoi il le serrait aussi souvent... Incapable d'immergé, il jura intérieurement. Il ne saurais donc rien pour le moment, il retourna dans les limbes de son sommeil. La maladie reprenant le dessus contre la magie de son fiancé.

Le lendemain, le mazoku de feu se réveilla et vit que son homme entouré de l'aura particulière qui se manifestait lorsqu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Ses cheveux noirs devenus légèrement plus longs rendait la scène étrange. Celui qui était lié à lui par accident sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il sortit de la chambre en hurlant aussi fort que ses poumons pouvaient lui permettre réveillant les deux hommes qui s'étaient endormi dans la bibliothèque. Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant de se lever comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est qui se passe donc ?

-Yuuri est en Maoh...

Gunther regarda un moment Gwendal avant de courir auprès de son roi une grimace sur son visage. La maladie progressait. L'homme au regard sévère posa sa main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère tentant de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait ce que ça faisait que la personne qu'on aimait était mal et qu'on pouvait rien y faire.

-Gwendal, je ne sais pas si je supporterai sa perte.

-Il ne mourra pas, je te le promets. On fera tout pour reste à nos côtés.

-Je l'aime, tellement que mon cœur se brisera si jamais, il...

-Je sais Wolfram.

-Ce boulet, 'il meurt, je lui ferai payer.

Le grand frère savait qu'en ce moment, il valait mieux le laisser libre cours à ses paroles. Le voir aussi franc l'étonnait, mais Wolfram était à l'image de ses flammes. Il était vif et s'emportait pour un oui ou un non.

-Wolfram, tu devrais te reposer.

-J'ai dormi et Yuuri est devenu comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute...

-Mais Yuuri est encore dans le coma, j'ai essayé de le réchauffer avec ma magie, mais il n'a pas ouvert les yeux.

Gwendal regarda son frère avec étonnement avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Mais j'ai été complètement inutile sur ce coup.

-Attendons le retour de Conrad, il en saura peut-être plus que nous sur cette affaire.

-Je l'espère.

Wolfram se dirigea vers la chambre d'un pas lourd. Il espéra que Gunther n'en avait pas fait des tonnes pour une fois. Quand il s'agissait de son fiancé, le fier soldat était une véritable catastrophe naturelle à lui tout seul. Le mazoku des flammes pressa le pas craignant le pire. Il passa les couloirs qui le séparaient du lieu qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt sous la panique. Il jura intérieurement de sa couardise. Il arriva dans la chambre et grimaça devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'homme aux cheveux mauves était sur le torse de l'homme qu'il aimait et lui chantait une chanson dans une langue qu'il n'arriva pas à reconnaître. Il forma une boule de feu dans ses mains en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Descends de mon fiancé.

-Wolfram, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'essaye de...

-La ferme et descends

L'homme à la chevelure descendit du corps du souverain posant un regard sur le benjamin de Cecillia, la Maoh aux cheveux blonds qui avait précédé Yuuri sur le trône de Shinmakoku. Il frissonna avant de s'éclipser laissant seul avec le corps du malade.

-Espèce de boulet ! Je te laisse seul et tu trouves encore le moyen pour briser mon cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ? J'espère que tu es content ! Comme c'est pratique, tu ne sais pas répondre.

Wolfram projeta ses flammes dans le ciel avant de les voir disparaître à l'horizon. Il s'installa au même endroit que Gunther, le rouge aux joues. Jamais il s'était imaginé qu'une chose pareille arriverait. Il passa ses mains sur les traits fins de son fiancé les joues toujours en feu. Il était plus doux qu'il imaginait. L'envie de lui voler un baiser revint à lui avant qu'il ressaisisse en secouant la tête vivement. Il le fera quand il ira mieux, s'il ne fuyait pas encore à ses avances. Yuuri était mignon avec naïveté, mais ça emmerdait royalement le jeune homme à qui il était lié par une gifle. Son histoire avait mal commencé portant, il avait appris à aimer ce jeune homme venu d'ailleurs et ses idées un peu révolutionnaires comme celle que les mazokus et les humains étaient égaux dans le fond. Il soupira et continua son geste sans se rendre compte que l'aura qui entourait le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avait diminué, mais il ne loupa le sourire qui se peignait sur le visage de l'endormi.

-Je te jure qu'on te soignera...

Il caressa sa joue doucement pendant un bon moment, il avait si peur qu'il le serra une fois et ferma ses yeux en faisant appel à son pouvoir pour le réchauffer jusqu'à sa limite, il s'évanouit sous l'effort fourni.


	3. Solution provisoire

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux créateur de ce manga.  
Notes: L'idée qui vient plus tard dans la chapitre m'est venue car je joue un peu trop à Pokémon, bien sûr je n'intègre pas ces monstres de poches, je ne fait que de me servir de l'idée qui m'est venue,malgré cette dernieère, la fin restera la même. Encore merci à Miyabie-chan qui me commente à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir, bonne année à toi aussi ma belle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wolfram se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné, il regarda son fiancé tendrement tendis qu'il dormait paisiblement. Son corps semblait moins froid sous lui. Il se mit caresser les cheveux sombres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était rassuré que son état semblait s'arranger un peu. Il n'avait pas épuisé ses forces pour rien . Il remit brièvement ses cheveux blonds en place avant de sentir sa propre odeur qui lui soulevait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas laisser seul... Il se leva un peu, laissant ses petites fesses sur le torse de souverain des lieux.

Gwendal qui avait eu vent du coup de colère de son petit frère, marcha avec lenteur dans les couloirs du château. Il serra ses poings lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte qui le séparait de la chambre du Maoh, Conrad était rentré de son voyage. Il frappa doucement sur cette dernière en quête d'un signe de vie des deux hommes qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de débarquer dans la pièce sans en demander la permission d'entrer sauf urgence. Il soupira doucement et poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on prenait le jeune homme prendre le devant sur son fiancé, même endormi le Maoh ne cessait de le surprendre avec sa popularité avec les hommes...

-Wolfram, que fait-tu donc ?

-Il n'est plus gelé grâce à mon corps sur le sien, si ce n'est pas une preuve que mon amour n'est pas qu'à sens unique.

-Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, petit frère.

-Qu'est qui t'amène ?

-Conrad est de retour, il a quelque chose qui freinera un peu la progression de la maladie du Dragon.

-Pourtant, il n'est plus gelé, il n'est pas guéri ?

-Non Wolf... Désolé, va te laver on t'attends dans mon bureau.

Wolfram descendit du jeune homme avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, le rouge aux joues. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements couverts de sueur hâtivement. L'eau coulant lentement. Il plongea sa main dans l'élément aquatique en repensant à l'endormi qui était à côté. Il se mit dedans et se lava doucement découvrant par la même occasion qu'une partie de son anatomie réagissait que trop bien au soin qu'il avait donné à son boulet attitré. Il frappa du poing éclaboussant la pièce autour de lui.

-Fichu corps, c'est la faute de ce boulet !

Il respira lentement afin de se calmer et faire partir une légère douleur qui occupait son bas ventre. Il ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par l'eau qui entourait son corps légèrement musclé. Il se calma en se frottant avec le savon à l'odeur de rose sauvage. Sa mère avait eu raison de prendre celles qu'il avait fait pousser pour faire ce genre de chose. Il aimait s'occuper de sa peau, ça permettait d'évacuer la pression et de lui vider complètement l'esprit. Il retrouva son état normal en quelques dizaines de minutes. Il sorti de son bain propre. Le mazoku de feu s'essuya puis s'habilla avant de rejoindre ses frères, Gunther et l'autre cinglée dans le bureau de Gwendal.

-Je suis là.

-Parfait, il ne manquait plus que toi, dit Conrad avec un sourire

-Apparemment, Yuuri avait quelque chose en plus de sa maladie du dragon, lâcha dans un soupir l'aîné de la fratrie.

-Ah bon, ce boulet à trouvé le moyen de cumuler deux maladies ? C'est bien digne de lui...

-Il y a un proverbe sur terre, là où habite le roi quand il n'est pas ici. Que seuls les idiots sont incapables de tomber malade.

Wolfram fit une moue puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le maoh était naïf oui, mais possédait une certaine forme d'intelligence, en particulier pour mettre à plat les conflits qui régnait sur les terres de Shinmakoku. Il soupira en espérant qu'une autre bonne nouvelle tomberait pour lui. Le voir ainsi le rendait complètement fou, il se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Conrad lui mit quelque chose dans sa main avec un petit sourire. Il ouvrit lentement, découvrant lentement une étrange pierre surmontée d'un collier simple.

-Qu'est que c'est Conrad ?

-Une larme de fée cristallisée.

-Elles existent vraiment ces créatures ?

-Comme les ours-abeilles, elles semblent avoir disparu sans laisser de traces.

Le fiancé au pouvoir de flamme du roi sourit et serra le collier tendrement. Il espéra que ça l'aiderait au moins de le sortir de ce sommeil.

-Quel sont les résultats de tes recherche au Petit Shimaron ?

-Rien ou presque ne peut l'arrêter dans sa progression, néanmoins, j'ai appris que le deuxième Maoh avait fait bien moins de dégâts grâce à pendentif semblable que celui-ci et sa femme avait mit fin au massacre en sacrifiant sa vie...

-Si c'est mon destin, je l'accepte, mais dites bien à ce boulet que j'ai fait ça pour notre royaume pas pour lui.

Gwendal le gifla sans aucune douceur suite à ses mots. Wolfram se mit à pleurer ses mains essayant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu vivre aux côtés de cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux, mais avec la lenteur de ce dernier et sa maladie. Le benjamin ne savait plus quoi faire, même avouer ses sentiments... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il respira à fond avant de reprendre contenance du mieux qu'il pouvait sous le regard de ses frères. Il sortit la pièce sans un mot. Anissina rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux rouge derrière son épaule en silence.

-Ton invention avance Anissina ?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera totalement prête quand la maladie prendra le dessus.

-C'est elle qui sauvera notre petit diable blond et sa majesté.

-Pourquoi ça lui arrive Conrad ? Notre roi, pleurnicha Gunther.

-Il est plus fort que le second Maoh, c'est un fait sûr.

-Nous avons combien de temps de sursis ?

-Je dirais six à sept mois en étant optimiste...

Ils firent une grimace puis s'en allèrent afin de retourner à leurs activités habituelles en pensant aux deux garçons qui étaient sur le point de se retrouver à cet instant. Le tuteur du roi se mit à regarder les cartes de Shinmakoku au cas où tout se précipiterait.

Wolfram s'approcha du corps allongé de Yuuri en rougissant un peu plus à chaque pas, il se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée de retrouver peut-être son fiancé tel qu'il avait toujours connu. A la fois gentil et distant envers lui bien qu'il ne refusait jamais un câlin lorsque la nuit venait à tomber. Le maoh ne voyait rien de mal en ce geste... Il soupira doucement avant regarder le collier qu'il avait en main. Il brillait d'un étrange éclat comme s'il luttait déjà contre l'aura malade du souverain. Le mazoku de feu lui mit avec douceur le pendentif qui l'aveugla un peu. Il se protégea les yeux en espérant que cet état ne durerait pas. La lueur diminua et le garçon aux cheveux blonds put observer la scène que déroulait devant. Les cheveux de son fiancé reprenaient leur taille initiale et il sentit une vague de pouvoir qui remontait en lui. Comme ce boulet pouvait-il supporter cette puissance ? Il se mordilla doucement les lèvres. La peur lui rongeait l'estomac.

-Boulet, réveille-toi, je t'en prie... Sors de ce sommeil stupide...

-Wolfram descend de là, c'est indécent.

-Boulet, tu es vivant !

Le blondinet serra dans ses bras l'homme qu'il aimait avant de descendre de lui et se séparer de lui. Yuuri rougit doucement avant de rire en entendant son estomac réclamer un repas digne de ce nom.

-A peine réveillé, tu recommences à faire ton boulet.

Le jeune homme tenta de se lever sans succès, son corps était lourd comme du plomb. Il souleva son bras qui retomba sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd. Wolfram sursauta avant d'observer le garçon qui semblait lutter contre lui-même.

-Je vais t'aider boulet !

-C'est gênant.

-C'est mon devoir en tant que fiancé. Alors laisse-moi être ton appui le temps que tu es faible.

Le maoh se mit à rougir des pieds jusqu'à la racine. Il savait que l'homme qui lui parlait, n'était pas le genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il suffisait de voir comment il était impliqué dans cette histoire de fiançailles pour le voir. Fonceur et têtu, un vrai volcan rempli de flammes vives comme celles qui envoyait à ses ennemis qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. L'habitant de l'autre monde soupira demandant juste de quoi manger un peu même fruit.

-Peuh, nous sommes fiancé, c'est normal que je fasse ses choses pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas à te plier à mes ordres aussi facilement.

-Je fais ce que je veux boulet !

Wolfram tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce soulagée que son roi soit de retour comme il était avant cette maudite maladie du dragon, il laissa courir ses larmes de joie le long de ses joues tandis qu'il marcha le long des couloirs vers la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était de retour, mais pour combien temps il pourrait se tenir à ses côtés ? Il secoua sa tête en écartant cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas que les cuisinières le prennent en pitié...


	4. Mise au courant

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux créateur de ce manga.  
Notes: A part le Yuuram, je pense qu'il y aura d'autres couples. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferai un lemon, ce qui est certain, ces que nos deux zozos en auront un jour. Je passerai l'histoire en M à ce moment. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri soupira, il tenta encore de bouger sans succès son sommeil prolongé l'avait comme paralyser. Il regarda le plafond d'un air morne, ne pas bouger allait l'ennuyer assez fortement. Et dépendre de Wolfram pour profiter de l'air extérieur n'était pas dans ses plans. Il grogna un peu en entendant la porte de sa chambre grincer. Quand il vit les cheveux bruns et la stature de Conrad, il se mit à sourire.

-Votre majesté, vous êtes réveillé !

-Oui, mais je suis incapable de bouger.

-Au moins, vous êtes conscient en soi, c'est déjà bien. Wolfram n'est pas avec vous.

-J'avais faim, il est parti me chercher à manger. Il est vraiment bizarre.

-Il suit sa ligne de conduite en se considérant comme votre futur mari.

-Je ne peux me marier avec un homme...

Conrad rit un peu avant mettre assis son roi délicatement. Le Maoh rougit un peu avant de sourire à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère et parrain. Fiable et solide, un homme sur lequel, il pouvait se reposer entièrement...

-Merci, je n'aurai pas supporter être allongé plus longtemps...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour faire place à Wolfram dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat un étrange. Son boulet draguait encore. Il savait que son frère faisait de mal, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le voir tourner autour de son fiancé comme il faisait un peu trop souvent. Il posa violemment le plateau-repas sur la table de chevet avant de sortir à toute vitesse posant un regard furieux sur les deux garçons. Yuuri haussa un sourcil avant de tenter de prendre son repas qui avait l'air vraiment délicieux. Rien que l'odeur lui faisait envie.

-Je vous aide ?

-Non, je vais le faire seul, mais merci. Vous me direz ce qui se trame bientôt ?

-Dès votre déjeuner, je vais prévenir les autres de votre réveil.

-Merci.

Conrad quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd, il sut que le roi aurait des difficultés pour se nourrir un près correctement suite à la crise de jalousie de son jeune frère. Jamais, il avait vu aussi possessif avant cela. Il soupira en le cherchant du regard. Yuuri avait besoin de se faire aider et le seul à lui tenir tête, c'était bien le blondinet. Il marcha les longs des couloirs sans le trouver. Il entra dans le bureau de Gwendal désespéré par la situation.

-Le maoh est réveillé et Wolfram a disparu.

-Je vais prévenir Anissina et Gunther, toi cherches le disparu. Il doit être là, cette histoire le concerne.

Le soldat sourit et sortit de la pièce rapidement en réfléchissant les endroits où se réfugiait le blondinet. Il soupira et croisa la fille du Roi qui riait aux histoires de sa mère, l'ancienne souveraine était encore dans son cœur et ceux des habitants. La jeune femme bien qu'adopté par les deux hommes, faisait partie intégrante de la famille. Il s'approcha des dames en silence.

-Greta, sais-tu où ton père ?

-Il vient de partir, il avait l'air étrange. Essaye le patio.

-Merci, j'y vais de ce pas.

-De rien.

La jeune fille à la peau mâte se mit sur les genoux de l'ancienne Maoh avec un grand sourire, voir autant de complicité entre elles, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Conrad se dirigea vers le patio pressant légèrement sa marche. Gwendal aurait besoin de Wolfram et ses remarques déplacées pour faire face à celle du Maoh. Il était gentil, mais Yuuri avait une langue bien pendue quand il le voulait. Il y avait rien à dire ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé. Bien qu'il ait voulu son souverain avec une fille afin d'avoir des enfants, voir le couple se chamailler pour un rien le faisait rire. Pour lui, pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils s'aimaient. Il approcha du patio silencieusement, il entendit son jeune frère se confier aux plantes dont il s'occupait avec ferveur. Wolfram remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille avant d'arracher les mauvaises herbes avec rage.

-Espèce de boulet ! Il triche avec les autres, et moi sans fiancé, j'ai droit qu'à des câlins des plus simples. Il m'énerve, il m'agace...

-Wolfram ? Gwendal souhaite qu'on soit tous là pour annoncer à sa majesté son état.

-Bah, vous vous passerez de moi, ce boulet n'a jamais eu besoin de moi, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

-Tu le sais bien que c'est totalement faux. Il a besoin de toi plus qu'il ne le croit.

-Pourtant, je vous ai vu...

-Je l'aidais à se redresser Wolfram.

-Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout, je considère notre Maoh comme une espèce de petit frère, il a peut-être l'âme de la femme que j'ai aimée, mais je sais que c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-Pourtant, tu n'es pas insensible à son charme.

-Notre souverain a du charisme. Il est impossible de ne l'aimer d'une manière ou d'un autre.

-C'est bien ça qui m'embête.

Conrad posa ses mains sur les épaules du blondinet avant de les retirer quand il se leva pour aller vers la chambre de son fiancé, il le suivit sans un mot. Le soldat sut qu'il n'était le moment idéal pour parler à son jeune frère. Il passa la porte après le mazoku du feu et vit qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux à l'appel. Yuuri observait le monde qu'il avait autour de lui avec un grave. Il ne resterait pas longtemps dans le silence et l'ignorance. Il soupira doucement en voyant Wolfram le fusiller du regard.

-Vous allez m'expliquez maintenant ce qui se trame ? Pourquoi j'ai un mal de chien à déplacer mon corps.

-Je sais, on est tous là pour ça, dit calmement Gwendal d'un ton assez solennel.

-Je t'écoute.

-Votre majesté a contracté ce qu'on appelle la maladie du dragon.

-Et c'est grave ? Vais-je mourir ?

-C'est assez grave et je ne pense pas que c'est vous qui allez mourir, dit-il en posant un bref regard sur Wolfram qui dévorait des yeux l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Comment ça fait ?

-Votre pouvoir est trop grand et veut se libérer un peu trop de votre corps.

-Qu'il le fasse.

-Le souci, c'est qu'il risquerait de détruire tout le château et ses habitants en se libérant.

-C'est plutôt problématique cela. Il y un remède ?

-Nous faisons des recherches en ce sens, majesté.

-Bien. Vous pouvez continuer.

La petite troupe sortit de la chambre afin de laisser le Maoh en paix digérer l'information sous l'étroite surveillance de l'homme auquel il était lié. Le garçon s'appuya sur le mur de la chambre sans un moment. Il regarda un moment le souverain avant de serrer ses poings, si forts que ses jointures devinrent d'un blancheur quasi-fantomatique.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester Wolfram.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux, espèce de boulet, veiller fait partie de mes devoirs en tête que fiancé.

-Encore avec cette histoire...

Yuuri soupira avant de se terrer dans un silence tendu. Il grogna intérieurement. Wolfram garda un œil sur l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il sentit que le dialogue resterait au point mort. Le silence était pesant, mais aucun des deux hommes ne voulait pas céder à l'autre. De vraies têtes de mules. Il prit une respiration lentement et silencieusement.

Gunther sourit en voyant une grande étendue vide toute population et de champs cultivables. Il replia la carte avec soin et se dirigea sur le bureau de Gwendal, la boule au ventre. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient endormi dos à dos. Une chaleur venait le prendre... Il ne sut pas ce que c'était, sûrement la maladie de son roi qui venait à le prendre lui aussi. Il espéra qu'à grand coup de tisane, elle partirait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Rapidement sans laisser de traces. Il entra dans la pièce où les papiers s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Le régent de Shinmakoku semblait totalement débordé.

-J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal, et il est un peu difficile d'accès, le roi et Wolfram devront sûrement partager leur monture. Et vu comment, ils se regardaient, ça risque mal tourner entre eux.

-Les choses devront s'arranger avant cette expédition.

-J'espère que leur fille leur apportera la chose qui leur manque.

-Avec ma mère dans le lot, elle fera une sacrée entremetteuse pour ces deux-là.

Gunther sourit avant de poser la carte à côté de lui et de s'en aller sans un mot. Il garda son expression sur le visage, l'homme avait quelque chose de rassurant bien qu'il soit très peu doué pour faire des choses de ses mains... Il prit le couloir à gauche et croisa l'ancien Maoh qui complotait avec Anissina. Il recula prudemment, quand ces deux-là s'y mettaient toute personne de sexe mâle dans les environs passerai sûrement un mauvais quart d'heure. Il continua sa progression en arrière et percuta quelque chose. Il se retourna pourvoir une servante.

-Excusez-moi. Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

La dame s'inclina avant de continuer son chemin silencieusement. Il respira à fond avant de partir dans le sens opposé des deux femmes qui avait le pouvoir de renverses les hommes du château en un claquement de doigt. L'homme aux cheveux violet décida d'aller rendre visite à son roi ainsi qu'à Wolfram. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la distance entre les deux hommes ainsi que les regards qui approchait la haine pour l'un et la fierté teinté d'un légère tristesse pour l'autre. Gunther assistait à la scène devant lui impuissant et peiné par cette dernière, il devait faire quelque chose...


	5. Machine infernale

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux créateur de ce manga.  
Notes: Après une petite période de doute, voici le chapitre, en espérant qui vous plaise toujours autant, à mon humble avis cette histoire comptera au moins une dizaine de chapitres, si. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Gunther se mit à pleurer pour son roi malade. Il se mit à ses côtés et fit comme il avait l'habitude de faire avant. Exagérant certains propos pour faire réagir un des deux hommes qui était dans la pièce. Il soupira intérieurement, il n'aimait pas vraiment jouer les moralisateurs. Il serra ses poings doucement avant de poser un bref regard sur Wolfram et Yuuri. Le mazoku du feu savait quel genre d'homme était le seigneur Von Voltaire. Il fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Votre majesté, je conçois que messire Von Bielfield et vous-même soyez fâchés, mais vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre dans cette épreuve.

-Je ne voulais pas me fiancer avec lui, après vous avoir soigner, je pourrai vous dire comment défaire ce lien, si vous le souhaitez.

-C'était possible, pourquoi, je n'étais même pas au courant.

-Tu n'as pas demandé, boulet !

-C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais je refuse, on s'habitue à avoir un blondinet à sale caractère dans son lit.

-Je n'ai pas un sale caractère espèce de boulet, rouspéta Wolfram sortant mutisme provisoire.

L'homme aux habits blanc sut à ce moment qu'il avait réussi son coup. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Maoh et serra doucement en le regardant.

-On fera tout pour que sa majesté soit guérie.

-Merci.

Il laissa aux deux hommes, le soin de se retrouver ensemble. Il quitta la pièce sans un remords. Il avança vers le labo d'Annissina la gorge nouée. Privé de son testeur favori, il savait que la jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante se rabattrait son choix un autre utilisateur de magie de sexe masculin, la femme au fort caractère prônait la supériorité des femmes envers et contre tous. Donc prendre la reine pour ses tests était totalement impensable et irrespectueux à sa façon de penser. Il poussa la porte doucement.

-Ah tu tombes à pic toi. Tu pourrais t'asseoir sur ce siège. J'aimerais que tu relâche tout le pouvoir qui en toi. Mets-y tout ce que tu as.

Bien que la peur vint saisir l'homme qui s'installa doucement sur le siège. Il sentit un courant électrique remonter le long de son corps. Il se concentra afin d'envoyer le plus gros de sa magie en seul coup. Il fit appel à tout qu'il pouvait. Il laissa la magie parcourir son corps avant de la relâcher d'un seul coup visant le vase qu'avais posé la dame sur la table. Il tendit les mains une étincelle sortir et fendit l'objet fragile.

-Génial, il est presque au point. J'ai encore modification à faire. La prochaine fois n'hésite à tout faire péter. Le maoh a plus de magie que cela.

-Mais je risque de m'évanouir.

-Petite nature.

Gunther se leva, il remarqua que sa tête tournait légèrement. Il fit semblant de rien devant la femme. Il sortit de la pièce doucement et s'appuya sur le mur. Décidément, la machine semblait être en bonne voie pour être la solution, mais sentait le pire arriver, s'ils n'étaient pas assez prudents. Il respira lentement et s'assoupit ainsi. Il avait peut-être plus forcé qu'il croyait.

Conrad s'exerça à l'épée en silence, les ennemis du Maoh ne s'arrêterait pas sous prétexte qu'il était malade... Il fit une série de coups dans le vide sous le regard attentif des autres soldats du château. Certains essayaient de retenir tous les gestes qu'il effectuait avec puissance et grâce. Le cadet de la fratrie de la précédente Maoh avait beau être à moitié Mazoku et donc sans pouvoir, comme les autres de sa famille, il possédait un certain charisme qui ne laissait pas insensible les servantes et quelques soldats préférant les hommes. L'homme aux cheveux bruns essuya d'un geste la sueur qu'il avait sur son front, et partit dans cet endroit, les muscles parés à la moindre chose qui allait de travers. Il vit le corps de Gunther assoupi dans les couloirs entouré par des servantes qui tentait tant bien que mal de le soulever.

-Laissez-le moi mesdames, je vais le porter à sa chambre.

Conrad le souleva et le mit dans sa chambre avec un songeur, l'homme aux cheveux violet n'était pas du genre à tomber dans les pommes si facilement, même quand le Maoh mettait dans tous ses états à cause de ses décisions un peu particulière pour les habitants de Shinmakoku. Inquiet, il alla trouver la reine qui connaissait l'homme depuis plus longtemps que lui-même. Il espérait juste que l'invention de la femme ne plonge pas encore dans un coma. Il serra ses poings et chercha sa maman.

Wolfram s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit en évitant le regard de son fiancé, il avait fait la paix, mais au fond de lui, il voulait encore un peu à l'homme qu'il aimait. Le blondinet commença à se torturer mentalement tout seul sur les sentiments éventuels de sa majesté. Yuuri posa sa main sur celle de son squatteur de lit favori, dormir sans lui à ses côtés lui avait un peu manqué, sa chaleur le rassurait toujours un peu quand il faisait des songes qui lui donnaient la chair de poule et ceux qu'il avait eus depuis son retour ici l'étais d'autant plus. Il tenta de rassurer le garçon avec des gestes qu'il mettait sur le compte de son amitié profonde avec Wolfram. Ce dernier se mit à côté de lui sans un mot et le serre toujours en silence.

-Franchement, tu es un boulet, tu ne pouvais annuler nos fiançailles, mais tu ne le fait pas par pure fierté.

-Pas que pour ça, tes câlins matinaux me manqueront à force.

-Et tu prétends encore ne pas être amoureux de toi.

-J'aime le base-ball, aimer quelqu'un m'est totalement inconnu.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un boulet royal. Qu'est que les gens vont penser de nos longues fiançailles ?

-Je ne connais rien des traditions locales, je te rappelle.

-Faudrait que tu écoutes ce que te dit Gunther, quand il t'explique les us et coutumes.

-Il en fait des tonnes et à force, le sommeil vient à moi.

-Je t'expliquerai moi.

Yuuri sera doucement cet homme auquel, il s'était lié, sa chaleur venant réchauffer son corps. Il sentait quelque chose en lui comme si la magie du mazoku du feu était toujours en lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait du mal à admettre que ses bras autour des siens l'avait tant manqué. Wolfram profita de cet instant de tendresse, mais ne fit rien de plus, son boulet acceptait déjà ce geste avec plus ou moins. Cela se voyait à ses bras toujours le long de son corps.

Gwendal se demanda ce qui passait, les murs était un peu trop calme à son goût. Il grogna laissant les papiers sur son bureau et entama de faire une balade pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il remarqua l'absence de Gunther rapidement, il souleva un sourcil. Il grogna avant d'aller vers le labo d'Anissina d'un pas déterminé, mais la boule au ventre. La peur venant d'elle-même. L'homme croisa le visage radieux de l'inventrice. Ils commencèrent rapidement à discuter de l'avancée de sa machine. Quand la femme expliqua que Gunther avait joué les cobayes à sa place. Expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Quelque chose l'inquiétait si la machine mangeait tout le pouvoir de Yuuri et le renvoyait chez lui ? Il posa sa main sur son menton sortant de la pièce croisant Conrad avec sa mère en plein débat passionné. Trop préoccuper pour s'en occuper, il passa outre et retourna remplir la paperasse qui reposait encore sur son bureau.

La reine connaissait Gunther depuis très longtemps, il avait une magie certes plutôt pas mal, mais aussi un certain âge, elle se souvenait qu'il était déjà là quand elle a été nommée reine. La longévité d'un mazoku étant très longue. Quel age avait donc cet homme ? Il devait poser la question au principal concerné. Mais il avait l'air si jeune. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts ce qui fit rire sa mère.

-Gunther était plus petit aussi quand je suis arrivé, il ressemblait un petit Wolfram, il était un peu moins âgé que le Maoh quand il est venu ici.

-Alors il n'est pas si vieux, juste un peu plus âge que Gwendal.

-Je dirais une dizaine d'années en plus.

Il quitta sa mère, songeur, si ce n'était pas son âge alors l'invention de la femme était peut-être un trop dangereuse, il devait faire quelque chose pour s'en assurer. Il alla au bureau de son grand-frère et discuta longuement avec son aîné qui avait même soupçon que lui concernant la machine de la femme. Le soldat posa un regard sur la carte que Gunther avait posé avec un léger pincement au cœur. Le nom de ce lieu était triste et romantique : « La colline des amants perdus ». Sûrement, l'endroit où le second Maoh avait perdu sa bien-aimée. Le cœur du soldat fit un bon. Il ne voulait que son frère meure comme elle, Yuuri se le pardonnerait jamais... Cet engin devait fonctionner, mais pas trop. Elle mettrait la vie du souverain en danger. Il alla au labo et exposa son avis à la femme. Qui l'entendis et en prit compte pour modifier son invention.


	6. Triangle et mise en évidence

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent aux créateur de ce manga.  
Notes: J'ai écris ce chapitre d'un seul coup ce qui est plutôt rare de ma part, d'habitude je l'écris en trois jours maximum. Pour les chapitres, ils ont tous cette taille, je dépasse un peu parfois, mais quand je m'emporte, j'oublie tout le reste. Après cette fanfic j'en commencerais une autre dans un autre fandom, je ne sais pas encore lequel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri s'endormit simplement dans les bras de Wolfram simplement. Ce dernier reposa délicatement son fiancé sur le lit. Il se mit à ses côtés et le resserra délicatement en ne prenant pas la peine de se changer encore. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'à son tour, il rejoigne le monde des songes avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescent n'allait pas le rejeter après tout cette histoire, il l'acceptait un peu comme son squatteur de lit, bien qu'il ignore ce que voulait dire cette expression typiquement du monde du Maoh. Il espéra juste que le roi se décoincerait un peu après sa mort. Il pleura silencieusement. Il fut triste d'être probablement remplacé après cette aventure. Bien qu'il prétendait le contraire, cette histoire tournait encore dans sa petite tête.

Gwendal sortit de son bureau et bien que cette idée ne fût pas très plaisante pour lui. Il devait voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Anissina d'un pas des plus déterminé. Il ouvrait la porte avec une certaine violence qu'on ne lui prêtait pas. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de retrouver son sujet d'expérience favori. Elle se remit de plus belle au travail pour finir sa machine au plus vite. Elle avait beau prôner le célibat et ses effets bienfaiteurs, elle n'était complètement insensible au charme de l'aîné de la reine Cecilia. Elle prit le temps de faire comme elle pouvait sa fabrication avec un certain amusement. Elle sut qu'il faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'homme se mette à râler.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas été avec le dos de la cuillère.

-Vous avez qu'à être plus fort comme vous le prétendez.

-Gunther a fait de son mieux, il plusieurs jours sommeil dans les jambes. Il s'inquiète pour le roi et c'est normal.

-Depuis quand tu préoccupes-tu de Messire von Christ ?

-Je me préoccupe de tous les habitants de ce château.

-Vraiment ? Alors qui est Isabella ?

-Une servante.

La jeune femme fut agréablement surprise sous airs de je m'en fout, Gwendal se préoccupait de tout le monde. Son cœur se serra doucement. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de soupirer en voyant la machine prête d'utilisation pour son sujet favori.

-Installe-toi dessus.

-Si je suis dans le même état que Gunther, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de la paperasse.

-Pari tenu.

Anissina attacha avec soin l'homme sur la machine et la mit en route doucement. Elle fit un bruit de tous les diables. Le garçon soupira avant de se concentrer sur son pouvoir afin de faire trembler la pièce. Le plus âgé de la fratrie maîtrisait la terre comme personne. La magie de prédilection d'un mazoku en disait beaucoup sur sa personnalité. L'inventrice le savait mieux que quiconque dans ce royaume. Elle gonfla la poitrine et regarda les résultats qui en sortaient de la machine infernale. Elle s'accrocha prudemment à la table. Attendant que la terre tremble à la faire tomber. Mais rien bougea et elle entendit le grognement de l'homme sur son invention. Avait-elle réussi ? Elle attendit la suite totalement impatiente.

-Alors on faiblit ?

-Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Gwendal se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fit appel à toute sa magie en lui, il la projeta devant lui et regarda ce qui se passa sans rien voir. Il sourit avant de tomber sur la machine qui éjecta une fumée blanche à l'odeur exécrable. La jeune femme ouvrait la fenêtre en toussant. De toutes les choses qu'elle avait prévues, ce résultat n'en faisait pas du tout partie. Elle respira à fond avant de voir que l'homme était dans un état proche du coma. Elle frappa sans délicatesse l'homme qui ne se réveilla pas tout de suite. Il grogna et se réveilla.

-Tu avais besoin de faire ça ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Cette machine va tuer notre Maoh, modifie-la encore. Même s'il y a un mieux. Gunther ne s'est pas réveillé même si Conrad l'a pas mal secoué.

-Il n'a pas reçu un baiser d'un prince.

Gwendal la fusilla du regard avant de retourner à son bureau passablement en colère. Anissina soupira, elle avait vraiment mal joué sur ce coup, au lieu de le pousser vers elle, elle faisait l'inverse. Elle reprit sa construction sans un mot. Elle devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Elle agissait un peu trop sur les pouvoirs des mazokus. Elle prit bien le temps pour fabriquer correctement la chose qui sauverait les terres de Shinmakoku.

Conrad posa une main sur le front de Gunther endormi, il aurait bien voulu lui poser des questions sur lui et ses pouvoirs magiques. Jamais il avait vu les utiliser. Il soupira et quitta la pièce. Il se réveillerait tôt ou tard. Il tourna les talons, laissant les servantes s'occuper de lui et retourna dans le bureau de son grand frère, en espérant le trouver là-bas. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que son aîné proche de dormir sur le tas de feuilles sur le bureau. Le soldat demanda aux servantes de faire une tasse de café. Elles s'inclinèrent et partirent en chuchotant sur les derniers potins qui couraitnt chez les employés du château. Un triangle amoureux se formait entre les trois hommes entre inceste et jalousie. Conrad secoua doucement ce dernier.

-Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre pour dormir grand-frère.

-La paperasse ne m'attendra pas.

-Tu devrais arrêter de prendre la tête avec tout ça, tu vas nous faire un épuisement. Prends le temps pour toi et tes passions.

-Mais le roi...

-L'invention avance et apparemment, elle n'est pas encore au point, le collier de larme fée ralentit le mal qui le ronge.

-Cette machine est diabolique, j'ai failli être dans le même état que Gunther.

-Il faut déjà déplacer le roi à cet endroit ?

-Non, Wolfram et lui sont ensemble. On dit que le second Maoh et sa femme sont rester des mois ensemble sans que la maladie s'aggrave trop.

-Et la larme ?

-Elle est venue en dernier recours.

-Wolfram ne va pas mourir ?

-Je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant de se séparer à nouveau. Conrad se plongeant dans son entraînement et Gwendal dans un tricot d'ours-abeille qu'il offrirai à son roi pour son rétablissement en pensant à son plus jeune frère. Son sale caractère manquerait à tout le monde. L'aîné du précédent Maoh s'endormit à la moitié de son travail. Avec une larme qui s'attarda sur sa joue. Il laissa son épuisement gagner sur le reste.

Yuuri se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et vit une marée blonde, il y plongea doucement son nez respirant son odeur épicée mais douce. Il se laissa emporter par elle. Wolfram ne bougea pas. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir autant d'attention de la part de son boulet. Il fut surpris quand il sentit l'ombre d'un baiser sur sa tête. Il se mit à rougir et imaginé tout un tas de choses tous loufoques. Il respira à fond au point que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le remarqua. Il retira son nez de sa placé, un poil embarrassé par la situation. Il devenait un de ses pervers qu'il détestait tant. Il se recula un peu, content de retrouver un semblant de mobilité.

-Je peux bouger.

-Content pour toi, tu crois que tu peux marcher, boulet ?

-Je pense oui, mais je pense qu'un gars comme toi dans les environs ne sera pas trop.

-C'est mon devoir de fiancé, boulet.

Le souverain rit un peu et se leva doucement, ses muscles le tirant autant qu'après une bonne séance d'entraînement au base-ball. Il commença sa marche vers le jardin dans l'espoir de voir Greta, sa jeune fille adoptive lui avait manqué, sa bouille innocente et son sourire. Il marcha lentement vers son but sous la surveillance étroite de Wolfram qui garda une main sur son épée et l'autre à quelques millimètres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un jour, il lui avouerait l'entendue de ses sentiments. Ils virent la jeune fille occupée à parler avec la reine quand elle vit ses pères adoptifs ensembles, un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage. C'était le bon moment pour encourager ses deux-là à faire bien plus que des câlins. Elle les serra tendrement et fit un signe de main à l'ancienne reine qui s'en alla et lui souhaita bonne chance. Ces paroles firent soulever un sourcil au blondinet. Il soupira et laissa la jeune fille se mettre sur les genoux de son homme avec sourire des plus naturel.

-Je suis contente que mes papas s'entendent si bien. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous faire des bisous.

Yuuri se mit à rougir plus fort qu'une tomate en plein soleil. Il se mit à fusiller la jeune fille du regard qui garda son sourire innocent. C'est là qu'il vit que l'expression terrestre prenait tout son sens pour le souverain : la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Depuis son réveil, quelque chose clochait dans sa tête. Il avait presque posé un bisou dans sa tignasse ce matin. Et si la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas être séparée de Wolfram était autre que l'habitude et s'il aimait un homme au lieu d'une fille comme une personne normale ? Il serra les poings et se plongea dans l'activité que lui proposait la petite princesse tout sourire. Le mazoku du feu avait vu certains des gestes du Maoh, mais il ne voulut pas crier victoire trop vite. Surtout qu'en connaissant le boulet, sentiment ou non, il faudrait du temps pour faire certaines choses. Le baiser en faisait partie. Il rougit violemment et se prit d'une grande passion pour le tressage de fleurs.


End file.
